


two red strings

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil just wants a lazy sunday(based off dan's hoodie story)





	two red strings

Somehow, Dan wakes before him. It’s cold and shivery out today, and the idea of a lazy Sunday seems like a good one when he peels back the covers and his feet feel against cold floors.

When he stumbles into the kitchen, Dan is already there, humming along to something Phil doesn’t quite recognise as he makes the usual order of two coffees in just a sleep shirt and pants.

“Mornin’” Phil mumbles over at him, making a beeline for the fridge, pulling out the almond milk. He gives it a swirl to hear it almost empty.

“No cereal today babe, that’s the last of the milk,” Dan replies, glancing over and Phil who gives a pout.

“Make me pancakes then?” He asks, setting the last of the milk by the two mugs Dan has out. Dan just grins with a laugh,

“Pancakes require milk,” he tells him with a fond smile. He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in until their bodies are flush with one another.

“Worst boyfriend ever,” Phil grumbles sleepily, but Dan doesn’t reply. Instead, he closes the gap between their faces and presses his lips against his.

“If I were the worst boyfriend ever, would I have done that?” Dan asks in a low voice, lips curled as he runs his big hands up his arms. 

It reminds Phil that he’s currently shirtless, and chills run across his skin.

He shivers, “It’s bloody freezing, isn’t it?” Phil frowns, pushing his body closer to Dan’s, drinking in his natural warmth.  

“Go put a shirt on then,” Dan smiles, pulling away, “or better yet, go get dressed.”

He detaches himself from Phil and turns back to the two mugs of half coffee he’s making. Phil pouts behind his back.

“Or you could come back to bed with me?” He suggests.

Dan snorts and turns to face him again, face lit up with a grin,

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Phil paws at Dan’s arm and pouts again, but Dan shakes his head with a laugh,

“Go get dressed you horndog. I thought I was bad.”

Phil sadly makes his way back to their bedroom. He looks over at their big fluffy inviting bed and sighs. 

Today was supposed to be a day of sleepy, slow marathon sex in their pjs until they’d shower in the evening, end up having more sex in said shower and then order in a pizza and go to bed with a couple of blowjobs each. 

But the feeling of pulling up his jeans off the floor and over his legs dismissed that idea.

Phil returns to the kitchen where Dan has their coffee waiting. He turns to him with a smile as Phil takes it.

“We could go out get some brunch if you’re hungry,” Dan suggests taking a sip of his coffee.

Phil takes a gulp of his, ignoring the strong burn it leaves on his tongue.

“I don’t wanna leave the house,” he whines, pulling his biggest puppy eyes on Dan, but he sees right through them and rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Then starve babe, because there’s nothing here. And we need to go out, we’re making dinner tonight.”

Usually Phil would be glad that Dan wanted to cook. It was always fun to try new recipes and styles with Dan in the kitchen, even if they didn’t always go as planned. They didn’t have takeout as much as they’d insinuated on the internet but this was the one time Phil wishes they did.

He tuts, sounding more annoyed than he actually is which causes Dan to raise his brows at him.

“What? I thought you wanted to try that honey roasted sausage thing?” Dan asks, taking another sip of his drink.

Dan’s right; Phil did want to try that delicious looking dish out of their new cookbook together. But he always wanted to have Dan’s head between his legs right now and the promise of a meat feast pizza at their door by eight.

“I wanted to get pizza tonight.” Phil says, sounding like a child. Dan just laughs again, giving a snort too.

“Well tough. We’re eating healthily tonight. You had all your pizza indulgence on tour,” he jokes and sets his mug down.

Phil wants to stomp his foot. All his stupid plans are stupid ruined. All because of his stupid boyfriend.

“Come on we have a gaming video to film.” Dan smiles sweetly as he walks out the room towards their room.

Stupid Dan and his stupid sexy self.

*

Dan emerges back from their room with his jeans back on and his red hoodie thrown on. His hair is still sleep ruffled and in the light Phil can still see the dark purple rings that hang under his eyes; they’re fading but still visible.

Dan takes his seat beside Phil and starts fiddling with the camera, letting out a yawn as he does so.

Phil smiles, thinking how if they’d gone with Phil’s plans today, they’d probably be on round two of their sex fest, and Dan would be sleeping soundly right about now.

But instead they were here in the gaming room filming a stupid game.

Well, it wasn’t entirely stupid. He still loved the gaming channel and filming these videos with Dan. He’d just rather be bonking his brains out instead.

They film the video, and the distraction of the game is enough to lighten Phil’s mood again. He laughs and teases Dan throughout and genuinely enjoys the game. They film the end screen and once Dan has taken the memory card out the camera and closed everything down does that clingy feeling come back to Phil.

“So... what are we doing now?” Phil asks, looking over at his side to Dan.

“Well we can either go out for that brunch I was talking about earlier and pick up some food for dinner,” Dan says without looking up from the computer, “or, if you’re feeling lazy you can stay here and edit whilst I go get food.”

He looks up at Phil with a smile and laughs when he sees his expression.

It’s back to being sour. Those weren’t the options he’d been hoping for.

“Phil, babe, what’s wrong with you today?” He laughs, giving his shoulder a little shove with his hand.

 Phil isn’t actually mad at Dan. He’s not really in a bad mood, and he’s glad that even through Phil’s seething eyes, Dan knows that.

“Can we not edit this tomorrow?” He says looking down at the computer and back up at Dan again.

“If you want this up for the next two days then it needs doing now.” Dan tells him. Phil just groans.

Dan stands up out of his chair and behind to walk out. When he reaches the door he stops and turns to face Phil.

“By the time you’re halfway through with that I’ll be back from the shops. I’ll even bring you back something nice yeah?”

Phil slumps forward, and Dan just grins,

“See you later then,” he laughs. 

Just as Dan walks away Phil sits up and calls out,

“Bring me back a kinder egg!”

All get gets is a howl of laughter back.

*

By the time Dan does come back Phil’s almost done. He considered doing something really raunchy and crazy like waiting in their bedroom ass naked for Dan to come home and find, but he doesn’t, and instead powers through the gaming video, editing and changing it up.

Dan walks back through the door, and to Phil’s delight he has a kinder egg in his hand. He tosses it across the room to Phil, who drops it without even trying to catch it.

“Thanks,” Phil says, tearing into it.

Dan leans across the doorframe and laughs,

“See what happens to good boys that wait?” Dan teases him with a wriggle of his brows. Phil just rolls his eyes as his pops the chocolate egg into his mouth.

“Not really what I was waiting for though,” Phil says once he’s swallowed it down.

Dan stands up a little straighter, 

“Oh yeah? What's that then?"

Phil pushes his chair back and walks towards Dan,

“You.”

He presses his lips to his neck and Dan giggles. He squirms away as Phil kisses up along his jaw, and when Phil begins to gently press his teeth against his Adam’s apple does Dan push away with a laugh.

“Nice try.” He says with a smirk. Phil’s heart sinks.

“Help me with dinner first. Then you can have desert.”

Phil snorts a laugh, “Is it bad I still want you even after you said that?” His voice is more breathless that he had intended and he sees Dan shiver with his breath against his neck.

“Come on,” Dan says pulling him out the room.

*

They make dinner and eat in success. It’s sweet and warm and pretty damn good. It leaves a full feeling in Phil’s belly more than pizza could really do. Maybe making dinner tonight was a good call on Dan’s part after all.

“See? Better than pizza, hm?” Dan asks with a mouthful of sausage.

Phil nods, setting his fork down.

“It was lovely, babe.” He smiles sweetly.

He rubs his foot against Dan’s under the table, watching his cheeks glow with a blush.

“Mmm, are you complementing my sausage just to get me into bed, Lester?” Dan asks with a grin.

Phil gives a breathy laugh, letting his foot wonder higher up his leg.

“Me? Never.”

Dan rolls his eyes, a smile plastered on his face,

“Too bad. Would’ve worked as well.” He teases.

“Well in that case, it was a bloody good sausage. Best sausage I’ve ever had. Ten out of ten sausage.”

Dan laughs loud, his head dipping down a bit before he looks back up at Phil with crinkled eyes.

“Alright, alright. I get your point.”

“Good.” Phil smiles. “Now not to be blunt but do you wanna have sex now?”

Dan snorts, “And they say romance is dead.”

Phil says nothing more but instead stands up and walks towards Dan, who also is pushing himself up out of his chair.

Their lips meet and Phil lets his hands tangle themselves in his curls. This, this is what he’d been waiting for. He kisses him deep and hard as it gets wetter and hotter. He’s kissing with purpose.

Dan pulls off first,

“Bedroom?”

Phil nods.

“Bedroom.”

They stumble their way to their room and as Dan stands in the middle by the bed Phil pauses to drink in his beauty.

His half lidded eyes, his plump lips, his fluffed up hair, his cheeks pink. The little gold hoop that hangs off his ear and the red hoodie that drapes over his frame.

How he could rip that hoodie off right now.

Instead he strides towards him, and kisses him again. It slows down, something sweet and loving. And Phil’s hand rest against Dan’s broad shoulders, roaming across his chest, until they find the collar of his hoodie. They continue to kiss, when Phil’s fingers find the strings of his hoodie, and he pulls them down.

He tugs on the again and smiles into the kiss, when suddenly Dan’s pulling away.

“Phil.” His voice is cold, and it sends a jolt of fear through Phil’s body.

“What?” He asks, eyes wide as he looks at Dan, searching for what could be wrong.

Dan’s own eyes are wide with shock and Phil’s heart thumps hard against his ribs as he continues to stare at him like that.

“Dan? What’s wrong?” Phil prompts again, causing Dan to blink.

Dan’s mouth hangs open a little and they stand in silence, until Phil’s hands find Dan’s by his side and he gives them a reassuring squeeze.

Then, finally, Dan speaks in a low, quiet voice.

“Did you just undo my hoodie strings?”

Phil blinks, dumbfounded by the question and furrows his brows in confusion, prompting Dan to ask again.

“Did you undo my hoodie strings? Because if you did I’m gonna be really upset Phil.”

Phil would laugh, if it wasn’t for the serious sincere tone coming from his boyfriend. Instead, he presses his lips together and tries not to laugh.

“Seriously Phil,” Dan warns him as he pulls away completely from Phil as he strides across the room to where the giant mirror is propped up against one of the walls.

“It’s fine,” Phil lies. He’s not sure why he says it, because once Dan has caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he’s turning on his heels to face Phil with a face full of betrayal.

“Phil!” He squawks ridiculously, “You’ve ruined it!”

Phil can’t help but give a little giggle as he walks over to where Dan is. Dan looks at him with no traces of amusement on his face.

“Look, I’ll do it back up,” he says, pulling Dan in by the strings, but Dan slaps his hand away.

“No!” His bottom lip juts out and angry eyes flicker over Phil’s face. And that’s when Phil lets out a laugh.

“I’m sorry!” Phil says between breaths, “Let me do it back up,” he grins, “or should we not bother since you were gonna take it off anyways?”

He pulls Dan in close again, almost nose to nose, but Dan’s expression remains the same.

“This bow was really important to me Phil.”

Phil can’t keep the grin off his face, “Yeah?”

Dan huffs, pulling back yet again, “Yeah, and it isn’t a joke.”

Oh. 

Phil’s smile fades a little as he looks over at Dan. 

“Oh. Sorry baby. I’m genuinely sorry, here, lemme look.”

Phil knows that sometimes Dan likes certain things. Sometimes Dan gets emotional over stuff other people would deem ridiculous, and what Phil would have to listen and understand as to why his boyfriend would get emotional over those certain things. 

Sometimes it was pizza, sometimes it was a game, sometimes it was really good sex, and other times it was hoodie strings.

“Dan, baby, I’m sorry.” Phil pouts, pulling him back in again, to which, this time Dan doesn’t pull away.

“S’alright.” He mumbles against Phil’ shirt. He pulls his head away from his chest, “You’ve only just ruined the one good thing in my life.”

Phil pulls away for Dan to look up at the false look of hurt on his face,  
  
“Wow.”  
  
Dan just snorts a laugh and looks back down at the two little red strings that hang down loosely from his collar.

“C’mere,” Phil’s voice is barely a whisper as he picks up the strings and begins to twist and tie them in a bow.  
  
When he’s done he stands back to admire it with a smile. It’s a little crooked and wonky, but still a bow.  
  
“There,” Phil smiles to Dan who looks down at it, “good as new.”  
  
Dan looks back up at Phil with a small smile, and tugs the strings back down again.  
  
“No. They’re not, but it’s okay,” he says.  
  
Phil frowns, “Are you actually mad at me?”  
  
Dan’s face cracks into a deep smile, his dimple popping and he shakes his head, leaning closer towards Phil again,  
  
“Only a little, I might need to burn this hoodie now you’ve ruined it.” he whispers with a smile. Phil smiles back before pressing his lips against his again. His fingers come back to play with the strings again.  
  
He pulls away once he’s gone a little breathless, and Dan licks his lips.  
  
“Good,” Phil breathes, “we can start with you taking it off then.”  
  
Dan just laughs, loud and happily, pressing his head against Phil’s shoulder, as Phil laughs along with him.  

“Horndog,” Dan whispers against Phil’s lips once his laughing has subsided.

Phil snorts, “Weirdo.”  
  
Dan hums, and presses their lips together with a smile. Phil just smiles back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! @watergator


End file.
